Donuts
by Yuki no Yui
Summary: Что может случится. если слишком назойливо лезть к Бэтмену


Клубничка с вершины горки ванильного мороженого меланхолично взирала на одетого в ярко-красный костюм человека, отвечавшего ей тоскливым взглядом. Казалось, что даже золотые подобия молний у него на голове поблекли. Самого быстрого человека на Земле снедала скука.  
Конечно, попрекать мир за спокойствие - дело не то чтобы очень хорошее, но длительное нахождение в стальных стенах башни, бороздящей орбиту планеты, начинало весьма негативно сказываться на настроении обычно жизнерадостного парня.  
Лениво перекатывая по столу перечницу, Флэш то и дело поглядывал на сидящих за соседним столиком Орлицу и Вандер Вумен.  
Обе девушки, казалось, поставили себе цель – просверлить друг в дружке по порядочному дуплу. И не исключено, что в их желания входил пункт - тут же заселить туда какую-нибудь до боли милую птичку. Вроде дятла…  
Печали добавлял тот факт, что на тарелке почти закончились пончики. Последняя штучка, игриво присыпанная сахарной пудрой, сиротливо покоилась на умильной розовой тарелочке. Это маленькое удовольствие Уолли решил оставить напоследок. Но жизнь – это все же такая сволочная натура…  
Особенно, когда точно знаешь, что где-то рядом мимикрирует под таящиеся повсюду тени не брезгующий чужими пончиками черный летучий мыш.  
- Это мое! – сколько протеста в юношеском голосе…  
Поздно.  
Наглый тайный поклонник сладкого уже приканчивал оставшуюся четвертинку лакомства.  
Хмуро созерцая это зрелище, Уолли выдал:  
- Знаешь, мне тут пришло в голову…  
- Я рад за твою голову, - меланхолично, почти на автопилоте, выдал темный рыцарь, намереваясь передислоцироваться в другой сектор башни.  
У Флэша появилась идея.  
Мгновенно оказавшись на пути Бэтмена, Флэш поднял руки в миролюбивом жесте:  
- Бэтс, ты же всегда работаешь, давай сейчас минутку просто посидим, если хочешь, могу угостить тебя пончиками! Поговорим о разном…  
Предприняв несколько попыток обойти самого быстрого человека на Земле, Бэтмен не выдержал, тяжело вздохнул и сдался:  
- Только если быстро…  
- Только так и умею, - на мгновенье исчезнувший из поля зрения Флэш вновь предстал перед темным рыцарем с подносом, на котором красовалась горка пончиков.  
Пожав плечами, Бэтмен взял аппетитно маячившую перед глазами сладость.  
Флэш улыбался. И радовался он отнюдь не тому, что у него опять отнимают пончики, а тому скромному факту, что по дороге он успел сыпануть на сдобные изделия порошок, позаимствованный из карманов их несравненной фокусницы. Пускай и детская шалость, а на душе все-таки радость.  
По мере того, как с подноса исчезали пончики, Уолли начинал подумывать о том, что порошочек колдуньи представлял из себя обыкновенную соль или даже сахар. Во всяком случае, с Бэтменом ничего особенного не происходило.  
Погрустив о крушении своего великого плана, Флэш беззаботно стащил с подноса пончик для себя. Откусив кусочек, он замер...  
…в полном шоке уставившись на нервно улыбающегося ему зеленого червячка. Тот судорожно попытался заползти обратно в свое убежище, но парень уже выронил сдобу, давясь полупроглоченным куском.  
Раздавить выпавшего на землю червяка Флэшу помешал голос, а точнее гогот Брюса Уэйна. Заливаясь смехом на зависть всем постояльцам Аркама, Бэтмен старательно пытался сохранить изменяющее ему равновесие.  
Вы когда-нибудь пытались себе представить истерически гогочущего Бэтмена? Нет? Вот и не пытайтесь. Зрелище, мягко говоря, не для слабонервных.  
- Все в порядке? – к парням стремительно приближались Орлица с Дианой.  
- В полном, - тут же откликнулся Уолли, одновременно пытаясь изобразить гримасу счастья на перекошенном от ужаса лице.  
Ему было невдомек, что порошок не лишал человека разума, а просто вызывал неконтролируемые приступы смеха, и что его действие заканчивалось по истечении суток. Но это же было неизвестно и всем остальным членам Лиги, за исключением отправившейся на задание колдуньи…  
В общем, в изолятор парочку поселили вместе, боясь заражения, ведь Флэш так нервно хихикал, отвечая на их вопросы…  
С тех пор Флэш больше никогда не брал ничего у лиц, обладающих волшебными силами. И всегда покупал дополнительную порцию пончиков, которую он оставлял за пять столов от себя. На всякий случай. Что удивительно, поднос всегда исчезал…


End file.
